Pause a Moment
by Rahainia
Summary: S7 was a hopping mass of plot bunnies! So many pauses in the conversations, leaving us room to wonder what the thoughts were behind responses. "Never had a campaign fling?" Josh asked the question and Donna, looking both sad and serious, said no. But why? Did Donna miss an opportunity for romance on the campaign trail? And what happened after Josh followed her from the bar?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note _| _All the usual disclaimers apply…'The West Wing' is not mine. The characters found within are not mine. The plot bunny, however, belongs to me. What can I say? There were simply too many pauses in Season 7. Pauses that screamed character development…or flashbacks…or the need for humans to develop mind-reading skills. Although, in retrospect, I like to think all of the pauses in the dialogue were gifts from the writers of 'The West Wing' to the writers of fanfiction. They left us these little silent gems of opportunity so that we could create stories that sparkle. I hope you find as much brilliant shine in this little 'Josh and Donna' possibility as I do. – R._

_PS – Related episode is Season 7 Episode 16 'Election Day Part I'._

**Chapter One**

"Wow." Josh said in soft, yet still surprised, tone. His gaze didn't waver as the last of the 'newbies' left the bar. Although, after a year of being on the campaign trail, calling them 'newbies' was a bit of a stretch. They had survived demanding schedules, crappy motel bed after crappy motel bed, press scandals, long days and even longer nights and they had survived to this point, with the finish line just in sight.

It was the final evening before the polls opened. This was it. The 'newbies' deserved to have some fun and release some steam, before the reality of Election Day kicked in. Bringing his eyes back over to the blonde sitting across from him, Josh's face softened and a gentle smile crossed his face.

Donna Moss had been by his side for years – with the occasional divert that, he was certain, made her appreciate working with him even more.

_Hmmm…better not say that one out loud._ He mused to himself as he willed his ego to go hang out in some dark corner of his mind.

Josh resisted the urge to move over to Donna. Ever since The Kiss…capital T and definitely capital K…he couldn't get her out of his mind. Although, if pressed, he'd admit that he hadn't really stopped thinking about her ever since the bomb in Gaza. In one flash, his life had fallen apart…only to be healed upon hearing that she had survived. Okay, sure, it didn't help that Mr. IRA kissed her in front of him…but she was alive and that meant they would have a chance. A chance once Bartlet was done. A chance once Santos won the party's nomination. A chance once Santos was in the White House. Each chance offered up the perfect opportunity to tell Donna how he felt…and each chance was ignored by him. There would be more chances, however. Of this, he was certain.

He grinned, recalling the time Donna pulled him into a supply closet and he had asked if their relationship was about to change. For once, she had been all business and Josh had found himself equal parts disappointed and turned on. He still wondered how she would have responded if he had kissed her there; pulled her into his arms and thoroughly, utterly kissed her. Sure, a first kiss in a supply closet wasn't the most romantic…but it was a supply closet in the White House. That was pretty impressive, wasn't it?

Donnatella Moss had so many facets and layers to her. And after all the years together, Josh still found himself captivated and surprised by her on a daily basis. At one point, Josh had wondered which one was the *real* Donna. It hadn't taken him long to realize that they were all her. She was naïve, intelligent, funny, determined, soft, calm, passionate. Donna was her own yin-yang…a perfect balance. And she always knew which facet to call upon that complemented Josh. If he was on a tirade…she was calm. If he was doubtful…she was supportive. If he was happy…she made him enjoy the moment even more.

Even with The Kiss. He was shocked. She was accepting. He was curious. She was open. He took. She gave.

No matter what he threw at Donna, she was the perfect balance. Or, to put it more simply…She. Was. Perfect.

He refocused his thoughts on the here and now, watching Donna as she ran her hands down her skirt.

_Lucky skirt._ Josh found himself envious of the inanimate piece of clothing and then a different level of envy hit him. Everyone had partnered up. One last bit of sport before the final sprint. Had Donna ever…Josh felt his heart race. She had left him before for a guy. She probably considered, albeit briefly, leaving him to follow Military Jack. She left him for Russell.

_Okay, that one still hurt._ Josh conceded to himself.

He knew more about her love life than most fans did about their favourite characters on a soap opera. But he didn't know about her campaign history. Had she ever…

Keeping the grin on his face, Josh forced his voice to come out friendly.

"Did you ever…come 'on board'?" He asked, throwing in a casual blink as if the answer didn't matter. Truth be told, it didn't. Really. Unless it was someone he knew…and who didn't he know? His brown eyes stared and he willed his body to keep the relaxed posture. One arm draped across the back of the small couch, his head propped up with a finger pressing against his temple. Law School 101. Ask the question but pretend that the answer really carries no weight.

Donna stared back. Her blue eyes danced playfully. Years together and she knew his every move, every ploy, every tactic. Typical Josh. Feign the 'laissez-faire' attitude to hide his true intent. He wanted to know. He needed to know. The only part that puzzled Donna was why it mattered. Both of them had pasts. Would it really matter if she said 'yes'? Then again, Josh probably considered her love life to be on par with a revolving door. He more than likely expected her to say 'yes'.

Was that why he had said The Kiss…totally deserving of a capital T and capital K…was a mistake? And why, oh why, had she said that it was bound to happen? He probably thought she was egotistical and self-assured that all men wanted to kiss her…that Josh Lyman was simply one in many who had been on the receiving end of Donnatella Moss's kiss.

But…

But what if…

What if this was his way of opening the door…just a crack…into something possible between them? Could he actually be interested? What if he had said all that stuff under some misguided perception that he was protecting her from being hurt by him? He kept long hours. He was focused on his job. He was selfish…arrogant…egotistical…demanding…self-absorbed.

… … …

But…

He said he wouldn't have stopped for red lights in order to reach her. He demonstrated that by dropping everything, including an international crisis, and flying to her hospital bedside in Germany. And why did so many seem to think that there was something between them?

Could there be? Did he want that? Did she want that?

_YES!_ Her inner goddess nearly screamed in frustration.

A shy, almost mysterious, smile appeared on Donna's face.

"No…" She said slowly, as if there was more behind her answer. Her blue eyes stared back into Josh's brown ones. Donna fought the urge to blink.

Josh didn't move. He kept his position, casual and open, as if conveying non-judgemental curiousity.

"Never had a campaign fling?" He couldn't believe how calm his voice sounded.

_Screw that question! The more important one is 'Do you wanna?'_ Josh kept the smile on his face as the second question remained unvoiced. How would Donna answer? Could he handle it? Did he have a right to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Author's Note _| _Disclaimer is hanging out back in Chapter One. This one is a little on the long side, but there was a missed opportunity to have some fun on the show. Related episode Season 6 Episode 15 'Freedonia'. Why the flashback to Season 6? Because Donna looked so sad and/or serious when answering Josh's question in Season 7 about whether she had ever had a campaign fling. I found myself wanted to know what could have prompted that look on her face...and while I don't completely explain here, it's an introduction as why I think her response was so quietly serious._

*** Flashback ***

Donna frowned at the reflection in the standard mirror hanging on the standard wallpaper. Her pale eyes glanced at the standard bed with the standard coverings, flanked by the standard night stands topped with the standard lamps. Coming to rest on the reflection of herself, Donna contemplated how standard her evenings had become.

The norm was usually some crappy food either from a vending machine or, on those good nights, a hole-in-the-wall diner, sitting around strategy plans and draft upon draft of speeches. The paperwork often had coffee stains and grease on them. Will Bailey usually sat across from her as they discussed Vice President Russell's next steps to win the party's nomination as their presidential candidate. Bob Russell didn't usually attend these evening sessions with them. Often times, it was a supper with potential supporters that took him away, however both Donna and Will knew it was because he had little interest in the behind-the-scenes aspects of his campaign. He wanted the win, but the details that went into getting that win simply were not in his realm of caring. There was little glory in the dirty work.

Leave it to Will to disrupt the routineness. He asked her to supper. They usually had supper. But this time he asked. And that was…non-standard.

Surely he was just asking if they'd be doing their normal routine. Working in between bites of some non-descript burger and fries…or maybe something had, once upon a time, resembled a salad.

Still…

It wasn't as if Donna had packed clothing suitable for dates. She hadn't really anticipated dating while on the campaign trail. Although she had hoped that one man…

No. No thoughts of Josh. Not tonight. Not when Will had asked her to supper.

Was it even a date?

There were no butterflies in her stomach, no giddiness, no special bounce in her step.

This was Will. Will Bailey. Calm, predictable Will Bailey.

Donna's frown deepened. Had she ever seen Will angry? Throwing things? She knew he believed deeply in his convictions, but what about passion? Josh was passionate about his beliefs and…

No. No more thoughts of Josh.

Smoothing a hand over her pink cashmere sweater, Donna made sure there were no wrinkles in her slacks. She was tired. They were all tired. But that was no reason to look it; especially if a possible supporter approached or, even worse, the press.

In the lobby, Donna spotted Will sitting near the fireplace that was to provide a 'welcome home' feel to the hotel. The tall, blonde woman was immune to the intent. To her, a fireplace belonged in a den or kitchen or maybe a bedroom. Wisconsin and Minnesota winters were cold and fireplaces were the norm. But there was something about hotel fireplaces…like they were trying too hard. Rather like her working up the mindset to enjoy the evening with Will.

As she approached Will, he looked up from his phone and smiled.

Nope. No butterflies. Pasting a smile on her own face, Donna pushed aside her disappointment. Will was nice, sweet, professional, understanding, compassionate. He was ideal.

But he was no Josh Lyman.

_Seriously! Enough with the Joshing already!_ Donna mentally chided herself. She watched as Will stood up and approached.

"Most of the group is in the hotel restaurant." He said, the meaning behind the statement unclear.

"Did you…" Donna's voice trailed off.

"Did you?" Will asked in return.

"Probably not." She shrugged.

"I agree."

And with that monotone, un-engaging, yet cryptic, conversation the two headed out of the hotel.

Thankfully, there were several restaurants within walking distance. Nothing inspiring and certainly nothing that screamed romance, but Donna was okay with that. Somewhere between the hotel lobby and the first few steps outside, she had resigned herself to the fact that romance simply wasn't meant to be on the campaign trail and maybe her life overall.

She knew that a few of the aides had hooked up and a small part of her was envious. Donna Moss enjoyed being touched and touching in return. Sadly, being on the road meant close proximity to people but no meaningful touches. The occasional brush-up on the bus or fingers touching as papers were passed around…maybe a celebratory hug after a victory…but the level of intimacy that she craved was absent.

_Just like a certain former Deputy Chief of Staff who…No! Josh thoughts are forbidden!_ Donna mentally stomped on her emotions.

"That one seems to have the fewest number of mini-vans in the parking lot." Will pointed at a small restaurant across the road.

"Mini-vans." Donna echoed.

"Few mini-vans could mean few kids." Will patiently explained his logic.

"Not a big fan of children?" Donna asked, starting to feel something akin to curiousity start to bubble within her. Maybe that was the issue. On the trail, you knew how people took their coffee, their sleeping routines and even their bathroom habits; but you never really got to know THEM.

"Kids are fine. I don't dislike them. I just don't feel like listening to them tonight." Will paused, frowning a bit. "Or talking over them."

"Oh." Donna blinked, uncertain if that was a hint that Will was really trying to turn this into a first date. Or maybe he was just tired and didn't want to exert himself any more than was necessary.

_Well, that leaves out sex tonight._ Donna fought back a giggle at that thought. The image of Will being efficient in bed popped into her head and the laughter nearly escaped. Thankfully, only a smile appeared.

"You're smiling. You like kids?"

"Yes. " Donna recovered quickly. " I mean, I don't have a whole lot of experience with them, but you can re-discover the world when kids are around. You can stare up at the sky at night and dream about travelling to far off planets. You can celebrate their joy when they realize that two plus two does equal four."

"You can feel the pride when they vote Democrat." Will interjected.

Donna surprised herself by laughing.

"That, too, I suppose. I don't think I'd love my child less if they voted Republican. But if I had two kids, the one voting Democrat would probably be my favourite."

"Political parenting done right." Will grinned, reaching for Donna's hand and sprinting across the street with her when a gap in traffic appeared.

Smiling in return, Donna enjoyed the short run and was suddenly feeling better about the possibilities of this first date as Will held the restaurant door open for her. Once inside, their eyes adjusted and they scanned the place before looking at each other.

"No kids." Donna conceded. "Good deduction skills, Sherlock."

"Well, there goes the opportunity to start teaching the little Democrats-in-training." Will sighed dramatically.

"Truth be told, that doesn't sound like my idea of a good time tonight." Donna boldly confessed, just as the hostess came up to seat them. Silently, they followed her to a corner booth. The darkness was soothing, as if isolating them from the realities of their jobs or their professional relationship. They could be simply two people out on a date.

"And what does…sound like your idea of a good time tonight?" It was Will's turn to ask a question that traipsed over the line of professionalism. He was quite proud of himself for doing so. He could ask questions in meetings or a courtroom and even in the Oval Office. But the idea of exploring what made Donna tick was something he had quickly tamped down upon his arrival at the White House.

It was obvious to everyone but Donna Moss and Josh Lyman that there was a connection between the two of them. Yet they both said nothing was going on. And now Donna was here with him…Will. Not with Josh. And somewhere in that realization, Will had worked up the courage to ask Donna out to supper. Yes, they had supper together every night. Donna was quite right about that. But Will thought it was worth exploring the idea of supper without being surrounded by campaign aides or charts showing polling data. A supper with nothing between them except maybe a table with some food that didn't start with 'special of the day'.

"Oh…maybe get to know…" Donna started.

"I know." Will interrupted.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Just do."

"Do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Finish people's…"

"Sometimes."

"Why?"

"Speechwriter."

Donna blinked.

"Was that an actual conversation?" She asked.

"In my world, yes." Will had the good grace to look faintly embarrassed. "Sorry about that. It just sort of starts and then I can't stop."

"We all have our quirks." Donna smiled gently.

"And yours would be?" Will leaned forward.

"Too long to list." Donna grinned. Disappointed in the lack of an answer, Will still found the counter amusing and returned the smile.

The waitress came over and introduced herself.

"Would like to hear our specials?"

"No!" Donna and Will said at the same time. Their eyes met and they shared a laugh, leaving the poor waitress standing there, wondering if the local mental hospital was missing two patients.

"I can come…" She started.

"Actually," Will interrupted. Donna rolled her eyes at him. "What do you recommend? What do you like here?"

The waitress blinked, taken aback that someone was asking her opinion and preferences like she was a real person.

"Umm…the Shepard's pie is amazing and the pesto fusilli, well, I could eat that every day."

"I'll go for the fusilli, please." Donna said.

"Shepard's pie sound perfectly comforting." Will nodded.

Taking down their order for drinks, as well, the waitress smiled and promised she'd be right back with some bread.

"I think we scared her with our overly enthusiastic decline of her offer to recite the specials." Will leaned forward as he confessed his observation.

Mirroring Will's position, Donna whispered, "But then you totally softened her up with asking for her opinion. Nicely done. Who knew you were such a kiss-up?"

"That's Chief Kiss-Up to you, thank you very much." Will said proudly, eliciting a laugh from Donna.

_Okay, so maybe he isn't so…starched…as I thought._ Donna mused, shifting slightly as their drinks were brought over with some bread. Reaching out for a slice of oh-my-god-it's-still-warm bread, Donna froze when Will's fingers brushed hers. They looked at each other, neither moving their hand away.

"This is very 'Lady and the Tramp'." Will mused softly. "Without the meatballs and bad music."

A one-hit wonder from the 80's started playing over the restaurant's sound system.

"Well, without the meatballs, at least." Donna chuckled.

| WW | WW | WW |

Sometime later, the waitress came over to announce that the restaurant would be closing soon. Shocked that so much time had passed, the two apologized for hogging the table.

"Not to worry." The waitress smiled. "It's a slow night."

Donna reached for her purse, but Will shook his head. He paid for their meal and the two said good night to the waitress. A full moon and a sky full of stars greeted them as they stepped outside.

"Back home, this would be a perfect night to go stargazing. Not a cloud in the sky. No lights from buildings to compete with the stars." Donna's voice was quiet.

"You don't strike me as the type to head off into a field to stare up into the heavens." Will said bluntly.

"Not usually. Lots of bugs." Donna grinned. "But the idea of enjoying it sounds amazing."

Will shook his head and laughed.

Being so late, there was no traffic to contend with. This time, Will took Donna's hand and they slowly ambled across the road.

"Not going to sprint across this time? So much for getting me out breath." Donna joked.

Will turned to face Donna, his face serious.

"What if I wanted to get you out of breath another way?" There was no joking in his voice.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I mean, I hadn't really…" Donna trailed off as Will pulled her against him and kissed her. She felt his warm lips moving against her own, his hand cupping her face to angle her perfectly with his mouth. His other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her firmly against him. She reached up, resting one hand on a shoulder while the other lightly caressed the back of Will's head. She could feel his body heat and savoured the moment of closeness. Donna returned the kiss, waiting for the night of laughter and smiles to turn into something more. As kisses went, it was textbook perfect. Operative word being 'textbook'.

Slowly, she and Will pulled apart and stared at each other.

"That was…" She started.

"Nice." Will said.

"But…"

"Not *nice*."

"Yeah. I mean, you're…"

"Nice?" Will raised an eyebrow, a small smirk appearing on his mouth.

"Yeah..but friend nice…not…"

"I've just been friend-zoned by Donna Moss." Will clutched at his heart. "It could have been worse."

"How?" Donna asked, genuinely curious.

"Do you really need to know how?" A hint of disbelief crept into Will's voice.

"I guess not."

"Come on." Will offered an arm to Donna and was pleased when she looped her hand through. "I'll walk you back to your room…friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Author's Note _| _Disclaimer is hanging out back in Chapter One. Related episode is Season 7 Episode 16 'Election Day Part I'. Workwork and schoolwork will be heavy this week, but my goal is to get at least Chapter 4 out before Friday. By the way…StoneCold, not too worry. It was only a flashback. But…will Donna tell Josh about it? SHOULD Donna tell Josh about it? Stay tuned... :-)_

Several heartbeats passed. The sounds of people talking and glasses clinking had faded away to dull, almost muffled, echoes. Donna looked at Josh, uncertain how much to tell him. She thought about the 'almost fling' with Will and thanked her good sense to not explore that possibility. That nice moment between didn't count as a fling, right? She thought about The Kiss and how she would have eagerly given her campaign "virginity" to Josh right then and there…if only they hadn't been interrupted. Slowly, deliberately so that there could be absolutely no misinterpretation on Josh's part, Donna shook her head. A few more heartbeats passed before she gently replied.

"No."

Josh resisted the urge to sit upright. The 'no' thrilled him, but there was a look in Donna's eyes that caught his attention. Sadness? Regret? Did Donna regret something? Did she regret The Kiss?

He didn't move as Donna uncrossed her legs and slowly moved from her couch to sit beside him, casually trailing her soft gray sweater with her. His arm stayed draped across the back of the couch and he resisted the desire to reach out and touch Donna. To stroke her shoulder…to play with her hair. God, her hair…his fantasies about that hair rivaled the hormone-induced daydreams about women he had harboured as a teenager. All the times he could have touched…in the White House…on the trail…ignored because…

Brown eyes still staring forward, Josh felt the back cushions shift as Donna settled into a comfortable position beside him. He could feel her body heat on his arm and it was all he could do to not pull her against him, to let her cuddle up against his side, maybe nuzzle his neck or chest while he allowed her scent to tease him. Seriously…how much more of this could he take? Feigning indifference was killing him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her push a strand of hair out of her face. Yup. Fantasies about that hair. Feeling it…smelling it…watching it as she…he closed his eyes and smiled.

He angled his head so that he could look at her and those glossy lips drew his gaze. Yeah…fantasies were going to be a big part of his night. Who needed to sleep when there were fantasies about Donna Moss to enjoy?

"Do you want another drink?" Anything to spend more time with Donna even in a platonic, friendly manner.

_Stay with me. Please._

Serious blue eyes stared back at Josh. Donna wasn't smiling as she shook her head.

"No."

Their eyes held. Years of working together and learning about each other. Surely words weren't needed right now.

_This is it, Josh. One. Final. Chance. It's now or never. You either take that leap of faith that Donna feels the same way about you that you feel for her…or you let her go live her life._

The smile slowly faded from Josh's face.

_Come on, Josh._ Donna's mind screamed while her face remained impassive. _Figure it out. Use that brilliant mind of yours and realize that I haven't had a fling because no one can compare to you…and that I want you for more than a fling. Put it all together, Mr. Strategist._

Josh watched carefully as Donna stood up and walked away from him, without so much as a backward glance. There was no blatant invitation from her. No room key or come-hither look this time. Just an expressionless face that left him wondering which facet Donna was hiding from him.

The hips. Correction. **Her** hips.

Josh raised his head as Donna walked towards the elevators.

She could have left the bar without coming over to him. She sat beside him. She would always be beside him. That was the silent admission of her feelings.

And those hips…that was the invitation he needed.

Sitting up, Josh quickly debated his interpretation of this unspoken Donna-ism. This was a test to see if he truly understood what she was telling him without using words. This was an opportunity to discover something he had only fantasized about. Hell, this was their chance…screw the politics and the consequences. Donna understood him and she was ***still*** inviting him to follow. She. Was. Perfect.

Grabbing his glass, he finished off his drink and quickly walked out of the bar. He slid into the elevator just as the doors started to close, thankful that no one else was with them at this late hour. Not even looking to see if Donna had pressed the button for their floor, he pushed her back against the mirrored wall, and claimed her lips. She tasted of whiskey and…did delight have a flavour? God, he wanted more.

He nipped at Donna's lower lip, eliciting a gasp from her. Kiss Number One had been staccato moments as they both tried to enjoy and figure it all out. Kiss Number Two was about celebration and discovery. Donna's breath hitched as Josh's tongue stroked against her own, somehow managing to both soothe and excite her. Pinning her hands against the useless brass railing that wrapped around the elevator, Josh nudged himself closer so that their bodies touched and rubbed in all the right places. Suddenly, that brass handrail didn't seem so impractical. Holding her in place meant she couldn't touch him or cause him to explode in the elevator…and it also meant he couldn't touch her hair. Josh wanted to save those fantasies for a bed. In the meantime, only their mouths were involved and the closest he could get to Donna was feeling her through their clothing. It was salvation and punishment all rolled into one sensual moment.

He groaned as Donna arched against him. She lifted one leg, breaking all laws of physics, in his mind, considering she was wearing a pencil skirt, and wrapped it around his own legs. The question of who was holding whom crossed his mind before Donna pulled him in even closer and suddenly the question became moot. He didn't care if she could feel his excitement against her…hell, he hoped she did, actually. She didn't use words to invite him to join her…why should he use words to say how much he wanted her?

Josh couldn't get enough of Donna's mouth and yet he silently demanded more from her. He started to feel her lips tilt up into a smile and he pulled back, about to ask what she found so damnably funny. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a soft ding from the elevator announced that they had arrived at their floor.

Had they really only been in the lift for just a few moments? To him, it felt like ages. The passage of time obviously became distorted when kissing Donna Moss.

Donna lowered her leg to the floor and gently tugged her hands out from underneath Josh's own. She smoothed her skirt and stepped out of the elevator, looking up and down the hallway. Turning, she raised a blonde eyebrow at Josh, silently challenging him to not stop now. He just stood there, looking at her as if puzzled or confused. Leave it to Josh to overanalyze and overcomplicate something so simple. A look of bemusement crossed her face as the elevator doors started to close and she wondered if Josh was returning to the bar.

Suddenly, Josh pulled himself out of his stillness and he bolted through the closing doors, grabbing Donna's hand and all but hauling her down the hallway. He didn't care if anyone saw. He didn't care if anyone thought it was wrong. And he was ready to tell off anyone who stepped out into the corridor to ask him a question…even if it was Matt Santos. He was determined to go all Neanderthal on Donnatella Moss and drag her back to his cave. The 'bonk on head' aspect was apparently unnecessary but still a possibility.

Grabbing his keycard, his quickly slid the thin piece of plastic into the scanner for his room and was promptly rewarded with a red light. Josh growled in frustration. He hurriedly swiped it again…strike two.

"Not now…" He softly whined.

"Here. Let me." Donna placed her free hand over Josh's hand holding the card. Gently, she guided him back to the scanner and slowly pushed his hand in. His breathing became laboured. Only Donna could somehow make the process of unlocking a door become erotic.

"Right there." She said quietly, pulling his hand back. The green light came on. "It's all in the technique. You can't rush through it and expect it to work. Treat it with respect…dignity…like its doing you a favour by letting you…"

"We are talking about the door here, right?" Josh looked at Donna for confirmation.

"Sure. If that's what you'd prefer." Donna smiled mysteriously and stepped uninvited into Josh's room.

Following, Josh suddenly felt nervous. Donna had been in his apartment before. She'd been in his hotel rooms before. This was simply the nature of their professional relationship. But now…now they were about to change those dynamics and Josh found himself somewhat terrified by that.

What if he screwed it up and lost Donna for good?

What if he screwed it up and Donna stuck around?

What if he was really good at it and she struck around? Wait…was that one a bad thing?

"You're thinking too much, Josh." Donna faced the window and stared at Josh through the reflection. "Not everything needs to analyzed or weighed. When was the last time you did something simply because you wanted it…not because it was expected of you or because you thought it was the right thing to do?"

"Germany." Josh said, without thinking. "I wanted to be there…for you…for me…it was the right thing to do and I wanted it. I wanted the right thing."

Donna nodded in understanding.

"And how about right now? Do you want this? Even if it's not the right thing?" She asked softly, almost afraid of his answer. Josh Lyman, for all of his egotistical and self-centred moments, could be almost Catholic in his denial of self-gratification. Donna hoped he wasn't about to all virtuous and noble on her. Anything but that. The idea of leaving this room without feeling him on her…in her…was enough to make Donna sob in frustration and disappointment.

In the window, Josh could see that Donna's face was serious once more. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nuzzling her hair off to the side a bit, he inhaled the scent of her skin before licking the back of Donna's neck. Her skin was so soft and her taste was…once more, did delight have a flavour?

"How could this be wrong? Ignoring this for so long was wrong." He breathed. "And, yes, I want this…you…us…"

Donna nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Josh wasn't about to push her away. Not tonight. Tomorrow morning could be a different story, but tonight, he was all hers.

One of Josh's hands held a hip in place. "Do you know much I wanted to grab you…right here…when you walked from me downstairs." The grip on Donna's hip tightened and she inhaled sharply at the near painful pleasure.

"But on the couch, all I wanted to do was touch you…stroke you…like this…" Josh's other hand gently caressed Donna's side, starting just under her breast before trailing down to her thigh and back up again. He was rewarded with a sigh as Donna's head lolled back against him.

Donna twisted her head slightly, blindly searching for Josh's mouth. As their lips met, Donna arched ever so slightly, grinding her backside into Josh. He did nothing to hide his arousal from her, allowing her to feel, all over, what she was doing to him.

To push Donna up against the window and pleasure her from behind crossed Josh's mind. But maybe not for their first time.

_Hmmm..first time. Implies there will be more than one time. Maybe…hopefully…more than one night. Don't screw this up, Lyman._

Taking a few steps back, Josh pulled Donna with him, turning her as she wordlessly followed. He looked down and saw that she was clutching her sweater. Smiling tenderly, he realized that, for all her words a moment ago, Donna was experiencing the same mental quagmires as he – wanting this moment and terrified that it was finally here.

He leaned in and licked Donna's lower lip before moving in to fully kiss her. Blindly, he reached for her hand gripping her sweater and, as his tongue stroked hers, his fingers caressed each of her pale digits, silently bidding her to let loose of the garment-turned-security-blanket. He nearly grinned in triumph when he felt the sweater flutter to the ground. Instead a groan of pleasure unfurled from him when Donna, with two free hands, reached up behind his neck and pulled his mouth firmly against her lips.

Finding herself with no sweater to cling to, Donna latched herself on to Josh, practically demanding that they occupy the same bit of space in the universe that consisted only of his room. She felt his growl more than she heard it and she revelled in that response.

There was a bed nearby. Donna knew this. It was, after all, a hotel. As enjoyable as this standing and kissing was, she felt an unquenchable need to find that bed and climb on top of Josh…or have him on top of her…or both. Yes…both was good.

A responsible Donna would have asked about protection. She always did in past relationships. But this was Josh and he wouldn't do anything to harm her. She trusted him with her body…the heart aspect, however, was still to be determined. But that wasn't something to be decided tonight or right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Author's Note _| _Disclaimer is hanging out back in Chapter One. Related episode is Season 7 Episode 16 'Election Day Part I'. Total delay on my part. Work surprised me with a last minute need to be parachuted in to a major project. Once that was done, I was rewarded myself with a long weekend in California where I could cycle the hills around L.A. and Malibu. L.A. is mneh, but I think I could handle being Malibu Barbie for a little while longer. Of course, perhaps because it's -30C (with the wind) back home, the need to play…errr, stay…out here a little long is appealing. Still…after a few days of sweat and tears, and a few evenings of relaxing by the water with good food, great wine and amazing company…I find myself in the airport and thinking I need to get back to this story. :-)_

Walking, almost stumbling, backwards, Josh aimed their bodies in the direction that he thought his bed was in. Quickly, he opened up one eye and caught the reflection of the bed in a mirror on the far wall. He shifted his direction none too subtly, fully ready to mumble an apology through their kisses, and was awed by how Donna simply moved with him. He was awkward. She was smooth. Once again proving how well she complemented him.

Feeling the bed against the backs of his legs, Josh stopped walking and reached up to cup Donna's face with both of his hands. He felt her fine, blonde hair tickle his fingers and he smiled at the sensations. His quick-and-dirty daydreams in the bar about her hair were trumped by the reality of actually feeling it. Opening his eyes, he looked at Donna with her eyes still closed and her mouth inviting him to kiss her once more.

"Hey there, beautiful." He whispered tenderly.

Slowly, Donna opened her eyes. The near dream-like state they were in practically undid Josh. He had done that her. His inner lion roared triumphantly. Why had he waited so long?

"I'm going to take one moment here and better totally responsible and unselfish." Josh blinked as Donna raised an eyebrow at him. "That eyebrow better not be arching for the reason I think it is."

To Donna's credit, she remained silent, but Josh could see the sparkle of humour in her eyes. How he treasured that about her; that ability to humble him without mocking him, to stroke his ego while keeping him grounded. And Josh wasn't even sure she knew she was doing it.

Josh took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He needed a clear mind…just for a moment. And after that, he'd either submerge himself in Donna-based fantasies for the rest of the night or the reality of having Donna in his arms.

"Protection. I hadn't really thought something like this would…happen. I mean…"

"No thoughts of having a campaign fling, Mister Lyman?" Donna teased, throwing the words back at him.

"Oh, plenty of thoughts, Ms. Moss." Josh practically purred as his fingers ran through her hair. His brown eyes followed his fingers, enjoying the sight of the strands flowing over his skin. "But wishing for is one thing…actually having my fantasy turn into reality…"

Donna rubbed a cheek against the palm of one of Josh's hands. God, how she wanted to feel his hands elsewhere right about now.

"I'm on the pill. I'm clean. And I want you…right now. Responsible and honest enough for you?"

Josh blinked at the blunt statements and tried to wrap his head around the fact that they had all come from Donna and her glossy mouth.

"You're trying to give me an out. I'm giving you every reason not to. Any more questions or reservations?" She asked. Josh grinned as she shook his head.

"Good…now where were we?" Donna bit her lower lip and her blue eyes lit up playfully. "Ah, right."

Donna pushed Josh back against the bed and he managed to reach out for her just as he lost his balance. Pulling her down with him, they were both grinning as they bounced on the mattress.

"You know, I probably should have stripped you while we were standing." Josh pointed out between kisses.

"Can't handle the challenge of the current position, Mister Campaign Manager?" Donna's teasing goaded him.

"Oh, I can handle it." Josh promised, a glint appearing in his dark eyes. "But it will take me longer and I have a feeling that you're ready right now."

Donna arched against Josh and gently sunk her teeth into one of his earlobes. He hissed in delight as his arms tightened around her. The brief sting was rewarded as Donna licked the tender flesh.

"I'm more than ready." She whispered huskily.

Josh stilled and looked at Donna. Her blue eyes were wide, taking in every bit of the evening, and he could have sworn they had darkened since the bar. Was this passion? Was she as caught up in the moment as he was?

Lying on their sides, Donna took Josh's hand and brought it to the hem of her skirt. His palm burned feeling Donna's leg beneath his fingers. Tentatively, he rubbed her slender leg, feeling the muscles tighten beneath his touch. God, what else would tighten when he touched it? His cock twitched in response.

"Roll over…on to your stomach." His voice sounded raspy to his own ears. Donna looked at him, puzzled and a bit taken aback. "Trust me."

Donna moved on to her stomach and felt Josh's hands on the back of her skirt. She smiled into the bed's duvet as he unhooked the small metal fastener at the top and slowly unzipped the material. Silently, he took hold of one hip and rolled Donna so that she was on her back. Brown eyes met blue ones as he shifted up into a kneeling position and slowly, tantalizingly tugged Donna's skirt down off of her legs. While there, he also removed her shoes. The gentle thumps as they hit the ground thrilled Donna for some unknown reason.

She felt the bed dip as Josh moved back up and grinned when she realized that Josh now faced one of man's most difficult challenges. Women's pantyhose. She started to sit up, ready to offer to take it off for him, but Josh simply shook his head at her. Tucking his thumbs underneath the top band, Josh slowly worked the nylons down Donna's legs, kissing the pale skin as it was exposed above his hands.

Donna's breathing hitched and her hands fisted the thick duvet covering the bed. Whatever she had imagined Josh Lyman to be in bed, this…tender foreplay… had never crossed her mind. She wanted to whimper in equal parts delight and frustration.

Feeling the sheer material finally slide off of her skin, Donna arched as Josh rubbed her ankles, easing the day's stress of heels and standing out of her. Slowly, ever so slowly, his hands moved up her legs, massaging her calves.

Blue eyes opened and looked down the bed to see Josh, his eyes downcast, focused on his hands touching her legs. Biting her lower lip, Donna pulled her legs ever so slightly, causing Josh to look up at her. His eyes, dark with joy and wonder, met hers and Donna smiled, lifting a finger and curling it in such a way to beckon him back up to her mouth.

As Josh moved up the bed, Donna's fingers reached out for his belt. Clothing…that was one thing. It simply prolonged the fun. But a belt…cold, hard and unyielding…well, that was just painful. Making quick work of the buckle, Donna tugged the leather strip out of the loops and casually tossed it to the side of the bed.

Josh's mouth came down on Donna and she sighed in happiness. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him close and slowly rubbed one bare leg against him, mimicking the gentle strokes of her tongue. With one hand, Josh reached between them and started to pull Donna's thin sweater up. Only she would pair a sweater with a sweater and make it all work. They separated long for him to pull the sweater over her head and toss it to some corner of the room. He pulled back as her chest was exposed, her soft skin calling out to him.

Running a finger down the paleness, he stopped on the top curve of one breast and simply stared.

"Josh?" Donna asked, worried that something was about to cause him to walk away.

"Hmmm?" He murmured, his eyes staring at his hand.

"Is…is everything okay?"

"Hmmm? What?" Dark eyes jumped up to look at Donna. "Hell, yes, Donna. It's okay. It's more than okay. You…you're beautiful. But you've heard that before. And suddenly, I find myself wondering what I…what you…I mean…"

"Joshua Lyman." Donna's voice took on a distinctly school-ma'am-like tone as she placed a hand over Josh's and moved it underneath the satin and lace of her white bra to fully, utterly, cup her breast. "Yes, I've been told that before. I think even by you once or twice. But right now…this isn't about me or you. It's us. All us. Only us. And if you go any slower, I'm going to take matters into my own hands. Do you really want to be upstaged by me?"

Josh's mouth twitched as he fought a smile.

"Tonight?" He asked, playfully, receiving a soft snarl in response. "Okay, okay…I get it. Stop thinking and like Nike says…"

"You are not about to quote the Nike slogan in bed with me, I hope." Donna sighed.

Josh paused. "Upon further reflection…"

"Josh. Shut up. Kiss me. Undress me. Do I need to spell the rest out for you?"

Shaking his head no, Josh helped Donna out of her blouse and stared at her matching set of white lace and satin. On another woman, it probably would have looked virginal…even bridal. But on Donna, it made her look…

"Perfect." Josh breathed. "You. Are. Simply. Perfect."

His words were rewarded with a faint blush from Donna. To be called beautiful was one thing. But perfect, that was something else, and high praise indeed coming from Josh.

"Why am I the only nearly naked here?" Donna pointed out.

"I've been busy admiring you." Josh conceded. "So much to look at…to touch…to appreciate."

"Can't I appreciate you?" Donna moved and pulled Josh up into a sitting position as she straddled his legs.

"It's…not...fair…if…you're…dressed…"Donna whispered as she kissed and licked Josh's neck. She could smell the lingering traces of his cologne, applied when he had first woken up that day. "…and…I'm…not."

Long fingers made quick work of his tie and dress shirt, before helping to pull his undershirt off. A dusting of dark hair called out Donna, and she playfully ran her fingers through it. Kissing the newly exposed skin, Donna's mouth slalomed down Josh's chest before reaching one flat, male nipple. Grinning, she flicked her tongue across it and was rewarded with a hiss of pleasure from Josh.

She worked her way back up, angling her body so that her own breasts were pushed up against him, the heat from his body warming her cool flesh. Donna could feel Josh's hardness through his pants; another reminder that he was still more dressed that she. Wiggling slightly, Donna gasped when Josh's hands grabbed her hips and stilled her.

"Not fair, Ms. Moss." He bit out.

"But it's fun." Donna pouted, moving against Josh's grip.

"I'll show you fun." Josh promised, flipping their bodies over.

Donna let a small shriek of glee escape, not caring if the neighbours heard. To see the playful side of Josh was a rarity, and she wanted to enjoy it. Two sets of hands fumbled against his pants, fighting to undo them. With some effort, Josh was finally able to shimmy out of them, kicking them off and not caring about wrinkles. To Donna's amazement, he was even able to work off his socks using only feet. Now that was a talent she had never associated with Josh Lyman.

Her bra was effortlessly removed and thrown behind them, probably landing on a lamp or, drafts of campaign speeches that Santos would hold the next day. The illicitness of such a possibility caused Donna's heart rate to speed up, as did Josh's mouth as it moved down and slowly tormented one breast and then the other.

His tongue and teeth teased one pink bud while a hand toyed with the other. Donna's fingers clawed at the air in delight, before coming to rest on Josh's back. At the contact her nails on his skin, Josh's mouth moved over to the other breast, leaving the other free to the stroking and squeezing ministrations of his hand.

A soft whine escaped Donna when Josh's mouth and hands left her breasts, and started to slowly move down. She hissed when his teeth nipped gently at her hip and found herself craving more than a mere pinch.

_Later_. She promised herself silently. _Later, he can…oh…umm… … … …_

Donna's mind blanked out as Josh pulled her lace and satin panties down exposing her to him. She nearly arched off the bed, feeling his nose nudge through the groomed bit of curls she maintained, only to inhale deeply. Josh Lyman was breathing her scent. Donna nearly came right there.

Growling in frustration, Donna wiggled and worked her way out of her panties, leaving an amused Josh to simply watch.

"You said you'd show me fun, Mister Lyman. I'm still waiting." Donna's voice was husky.

"I did…but I thought…"

"You think way too much, Josh." Donna replied, lying back and pulling Josh on top of her. "Think later. Act now."

"Thank god, you don't write our campaign speeches." Josh mumbled, shifting slightly to find a comfortable position for his erection. He froze, suddenly realizing that he was resting against Donna's heat. "Donna, it's not too late…"

"Josh, it will be if we don't…"

Looking into her blue eyes, Josh slowly nudged his hips and pushed his way into Donna. Her heat, her wetness enveloped him and he felt himself being pulled even deeper into her.

"Donna…"

A soft groan of delight was the only response he received as Donna arched up to meet him. Long, pale legs wrapped around Josh, holding him against her. Pulling out, Josh watched a frown cross Donna's face and tried not to grin when a quiet mew of frustration escaped her lips.

Leaning down, he kissed her, his tongue sliding in just as he slid back into her. Feeling her walls around him, Josh fought the urge to come right then. This was better than he had thought. It was hot and wet and perfect…and he wanted to live it over and over. If he could pause time, this would be moment. In Donna…with Donna.

He moved ever so slightly and found himself even deeper within Donna. His eyes closed, savouring the sensation of moving with Donna.

Donna felt one of her arms fall away from Josh and smiled as he reached down and intertwined their fingers. She rolled her hips and thrilled at the sound he made, proving that she was doing something right. Feeling Josh move against her, countering her move, her blue eyes flew open only to see his dark eyes staring down at her. His face was somewhere between serious and amazed, like he wanted to concentrate on this exact moment but was unable to do so.

Wordlessly, they rolled and thrust against each other, locked in their intimate dance. Donna could feel the end nearing. Her eyes fluttered shut as she chased it, her hips and mouth urging Josh to follow her. His own pace quickened, pulling them into a sprint towards the finish.

"Josh…I'm…"

"Come for me, Donna…show me how perfect you are." Josh whispered his thoughts out loud. Their blatant honesty coupled with a deep, nerve-tingling thrust, threw Donna over the edge. She inhaled sharply, and tucked her head against Josh, willing herself to not scream out her pleasure. Instead, her nails, with the one hand remaining on Josh's back, dug into his skin. The bite of pain, Donna's heat squeezing around him, caused Josh to thrust one more time, deep and hard. He murmured Donna's name, amazed at how good she had made him feel.

Taking a moment, Josh savoured the nearness of Donna, before raising his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed but there was a peaceful smile on her face. So…maybe he hadn't screwed this up after all. There was still the 'morning after' to deal with, but they had a few hours before that came. In the meantime…

"You're thinking again." Donna said, her eyes still closed.

"Guilty as charged." Josh confessed. One blue eye opened to look at him.

"Josh Lyman…what am I going to do with you?" Donna rolled to her side, effectively pushing Josh off – and out – of her.

"The response 'anything you want' comes to mind." Josh replied. He tried to restrain the grin on his face as Donna climbed on top of him. Still, perhaps a few minutes to recover…oh!...or maybe not…Josh could feel himself growing hard again. And the view of Donna's breasts…right there…within reach of his tongue…

"Anything to keep you from thinking." Donna grinned, rolling herself against his length. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips, squeezing them so that Josh's thumbs pushed hard against her. "Just feel, Josh…feel me…"

Josh felt himself sliding inside of Donna and all thoughts disappeared…


End file.
